Tharja
Tharja (サーリャ Sārya, Sallya) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Role in Game Character Information Personality Quotes See also: Tharja/Quotes Gameplay : Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Tharja throws out 3 magic orbs in an arc in front of her, then does the same with 4 orbs. She then rapidly throws our 6 orbs in quick succession, then spins 4 orbs around her. She then summons a magic circle that blows enemies away, then throws out a barrage of magic orbs in front. She finishes by gathering 4 orbs together and slamming them onto the ground for a big blast. '''X: '''The effect of this attack depends on how much of Tharja's magic gauge is filled. Less than 50%: Tharja will generate a cyclone around her consisting of purple magic. This can be sustained as long as the button is being mashed. More than 50%: Tharja shoots forward an energy beam that will forcefully reveal an enemy's Stun Gauge. 100%: Tharja shoots forward an energy beam that will forcefully reveal an enemy's Critical Stung Gauge, as if Tharja had a weapon advantage. '''Y, X: '''Tharja throws a small fireball onto the ground in front of her, which erupts into a large fiery eruption. '''Y, Y, X: '''Elwind: Tharja conjures a series of green razor wind slashes in front of her, before finishing by swiping her arm and shooting forward a horizontal green energy beam. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Tharja summons a small lightning orb in front of her that zaps any nearby enemies. She finishes by shooting forward a long-distance lightning beam. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Tharja creates a dome of darkness in front of her, which sucks in enemies and constantly damages them. Tharja then turns around and detonates the dome in a large explosion. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Tharja hovers into the air and summons a loose ball of purple lighting energy in front of her, which zaps enemies. She then summons a large shadowy hand to erupt from out of the ground to grasp the ball, and crush it, blasting the enemies away. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Tharja casts Nosferatu and drains HP from enemies hit by the spell. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Tharja summons several large shadowy hands to appear out of the ground, and commands them to slap the ground wildly, damaging enemies in a large area. She finishes by summoning a single large hand out of the ground to close its fist and explode, blasting enemies away. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Tharja sends forth a lot of small purple orbs to blitz around the enemies in mid-air. She then converges all the orbs behind her, then commands them to fire forward purple energy beams that converge in front of her, combing into a single large beam to blast enemies away. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Tharja has very good Magic and Skill. She also has reduced Luck but has not only high Resistance but very high Defense as well for a magic user. Ther is important since it makes her more difficult to take down even at lower HP, which she puts herself in when she has her unique Crest equipped. Her aforementioned unique Crest is Vengeance, a Skill that she learns as a Sorcerer. In Awakening and Fates, it gives the user a Skill-based chance of boosting attack power based on the amount of HP lost (maximum – current). In Warriors, it gives the same boost, but it is always active at the cost of constantly draining the user's HP. (The drain does not KO the user and HP lost while using Vengeance does not count towards damage taken while determining her Story Mode ranks.) Gallery Tharja Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Tharja promote.png|Class promotion outfit Tharja armor.png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters